Wherever You Will Go
by Lei-Lei Kon
Summary: My second song fic based from The Calling's Wherever You Will Go. Sequel of Faint, but you can read it on its own. Still KaiRei shounen ai. Sap and fluff to a greater degree. Rei was going away...with a reason no one knows. Please RR!


**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Yuppers, another song fic added to ff.n!!! Hm, this appears to be the sequel of my first songfic "Faint", but you don't need to read it first, this is just as fine as it is. Kai/Rei it is, yaoi AKA just something I won't live without!!! XD Rei and Kai are already a couple here, mind you, if you wanna know how then read Faint! This is based on the song "Wherever you will go" by The Calling. Just imagine that Kai is singing to Rei…then you'll get the flow of the story! Oh, OOC-ness warning!!! Enjoy my ficcie! Although I really couldn't say that…. hint hint Just promise you won't kill me at the end!!!

BTW, before I forget, thanks for all those who reviewed in Faint! You don't know how much I appreciate it!!! I actually jumped up and down after I read all those lovely reviews!!! Rei and Kai plushie for all!!! =hands out Rei and Kai plushies= Individual thanks will come at the second chapter of Faint! Please make me happy and review again here!!!

**_Disclaimer:_**_ (Forgot this at Faint sorry!) I don't own Beyblade, unless Takao Aoki gives me his rights to it!_

******   
  
Wherever You Will Go**

Oblivious nothingness yet again visited the Chinese BladeBreaker as he stared into space, in his thoughts running several memories that happened between him and his love for the past three months. Yes, only three months, however all those blissful happenings mixed with disheartening and hurtful ones could last a lifetime in either one's heart.

Those days when Kai would just sit with him in the balcony, not really saying anything. They would be just holding hands, fingers filling each other's grasps as the sunset disappears into view, welcoming the stars to the night. Silence would also linger with them for the whole time, not one uttering something, just sharing the warmth and comfort with each other till Tyson would scream for dinner. Sure, it wasn't anything that much, but still it had meant a lot for both of them, with Rei fully understanding that words aren't really Kai's expertise. True, sometimes silence is louder than spoken words.

He didn't want this to end. Just the two of them, him and Kai, together, complementing each other. But, he knew that everything has an end.

**[[ So lately, I'm wondering  
Who will be there to take my place ]]**

Rei wondered, as he closed his golden eyes, blocked from the world. _Why does this have to happen? Could it just…not? _There was no other way out, what he wanted was impossible to attain.

"Rei."

The neko-jin heard his koi's low yet lovely voice interrupt his musings, setting him back to reality. They were currently in one of "those" days when they would just watch the great sun disappear into the horizon as it waved goodbye to daytime and greet nighttime. Golden orbs were once again opened to view as he sank into his eyesight the BladeBreakers' captain's exquisite, perfect body standing beside him, clutching his hand.

"Yes Kai?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

**[[ When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face ]]**

Kai understood him too well, just too well that sometimes Rei couldn't keep anything to himself anymore, it was as if Kai had psychic powers and he was able to read other people's minds. But, this was Rei. Just like Kai, he was very good at hiding his emotions.

Then, it had struck him. It had made all perfect sense why was he…feeling all this as if he was going to explode any moment from too much depression. If Rei would go away…Kai would also be away…no one will be there to take care of him, to watch over him, to protect him, to embrace him, to hold him, to guide him. To…love him.

That's why he never wanted to leave in the first place! Then…why does he have to…?

**[[ If the great wave should fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own ]]**

Without Kai…everything would be meaningless. He won't be able to make it on his own. Before, he did, because Kai was there. He was able to carry the burden of being entitled as "traitor" and "betrayer" because of the simple answer—Kai was there. Yes, he knew, at that time, the slate-haired Russian was still unrevealed of his feelings, like the emotionless idiot like he had always been. But that ordinary thing that he was there, standing beside the Chinese whenever he was in despair, although he never really did anything, was enough to make Rei stronger. And he did, and he got through all those hardships.

But if Kai won't be there….

**[[ If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go** **]]**

Rei suddenly burst into tears, releasing his hold from that pallid hand and crumbling down to the floor, hiding his face into his hands as he continued to sob. Why does this have to happen? Did fate really had despised him and toyed with his feelings, now that he had felt contented with his newfound life, only to return to break it down into mere pieces?

Maybe, maybe not. No one would be able to answer that, not that it would help though. His tears of agony and pain rushed out of his eyes, screaming and calling out for help, wanting his lover's arms around him.

Of course, Kai had understood him too well, just too well. He kneeled down alongside the younger teen and wrapped his pale forelimbs onto him, enough to make Rei realize that he was just there beside him, always ready to help. Rei glanced up to see the softer side of the Russian meet him, smiling with his own unique, gentle smile.

"Can I cry with you?"

**[[ Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go** **]]**

"Huh?" was the first word that came out of Rei's muffled mouth, unsure of what was Kai talking about. The older boy pursued gracing himself with the smile, as he hugged more the raven-haired lad with his robust arms clamped tightly on the slim figure.

"I want to cry with you…to share the pain you're going through."

This simple sentence only made Rei's golden gaze surge with more agony-filled teardrops, wetting more the shirt Kai was donning. Low, stammering moans and sobs started escaping the Chinese boy's mouth, his head buried into the stalwart chest of Kai's, his tanned arms enveloped around the other boy's body.

_No, no, no!_ "Don't Kai…or else…I'd regret I let you cry without a reason…" Rei whispered, sobbing between words.

"I have my reason," he stated, making the younger teen glance back at him, with his golden windows pooled with unshed tears. "I love you."

To that his crimson orbs started streaming with its own current of tears, greatly surprising Rei with his sudden outburst.

"…You're such a jerk, Kai…"

**[[ And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday ]]**

So there they are, on the balcony, their arms wrapped in each other's embrace, both crying their hearts out. Rei clasped onto Kai tightly; he never wanted this to end. Never, ever. If only the world could stop at that very moment, he'll never waste a minute of it and cherish it to the fullest, sinking into his own deep memories every detail of that happening, and how much he loved Kai's own love for him.

But it couldn't….

This was just too much for him to bear. He began to actually moan and wail in Kai's chest, his whole body flushing red from too many mixed emotions. His body was reacting quite greatly at his hiccuping, and his eyes started to hurt from the agonizing spurting of painful essence. His grasped knuckles were now turning white as it clenched onto Kai's clothing and his face hot from the liquid pouring down from it. He looked too pitiful, but he didn't care. Kai was there.

Oh how he wished that his life would be just like three months ago, so neglectful to the harsh present. He wouldn't tell Kai of his real feelings, so now if it reached this stage, parting from him wouldn't be so painful.

But it was like that, the past. No one could change it.

**[[ To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days ]]**

Kai has done enough for him, enough to last him a lifetime. No one could measure of how much love, care, _everything_ that the older boy gave him. He had always protected him, watched over him, looked out for him, guided him, in every single way that no one could ever surpass. If ever he was down Kai would always be there to cheer him up from his state, and every attempt was always successful. All this in those three months. All….

Maybe because it was too much that it was being taken away from him that quickly. Too much that it had broken the rules of normal sharing of love, if there was one, which was why it was being bereaved of his possession.

_Why does this have to happen?_

**[[ If the great wave should fall  
It'd fall upon us all ]]**

Few more minutes passed, each moment just spent with them locked in a passionate embrace, Rei having his weeping fit with Kai less outbreak.

"…I'm going back to China."

Kai felt himself smile once more, this wasn't so much of a big deal. If Rei's just going to return to China, he could always visit there, with his money and all…. Rei knew that he could do that…then…why was he crying so hard?

"…I…I…I'm not…" the Chinese fumbled, then quickly followed by pairs of moans and flows of tears. Kai was hurt from inside, he doesn't have any idea why his koi was crying, he doesn't have any! But it didn't matter to him, all he ever cared about was Rei crying, not WHY was Rei crying. He pained to see him weep and sob himself to death, and all he could do was watch and cry with him.

"I'm…not…I'm not going to see you again.

"Ever.

"Never again."

**[[ Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you ]]**

What?? Huh?? "What do you mean, Rei…?" Kai silently asked, stupefied at what Rei was saying.

The raven-haired neko-jin continued to cry, every deep emotion coming out, accompanying the cursed tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Oh how he would explain this to Kai!!! He loves Kai, he do, he do, he do, he do, and he doesn't want to see him broken like what he was now…. Kai has done so much for him, and here he was, telling him that he'd leave like nothing happened between them. Yes, only for China, but there was still more than that….

"I'm…I'm…not going to see you _ever again_!" Rei screamed with all his might. Sure, it hadn't met Kai's expectation of an explanation on account of he only repeated what he had said, but, it didn't count. Kai had understood him too well, just too well, even though the very same words were just restated, he had understood what Rei was trying to tell him.

Rei wanted to just _die_ at that very moment. Rather than taking all of this anguish with him, just might as well kill himself with it. But his heart opposed it, Kai would never like it if he ever killed himself.

Rei could now feel Kai distancing away from their close range. Oh, no, Kai hates him now…. The Chinese proceeded to whimper louder, no matter how pathetic he looked, no one would care anyway, not even himself. Kai hates him now, because he'd be leaving without any explanation, after all what he had done for him….

Please give Kai back to me….

"I'll always be here beside you," Kai stated simply, smiling, pursuing the embrace closer, tighter, steadier, stronger, as if never letting Rei go. Suddenly something hit Rei. How stupid of him…Kai would never leave him, let alone hate him. And if he ever did…the only person who could bring back Kai would be Kai.

**[[ If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go ]]**

"Thanks for understanding me," the Chinese murmured with his now high-pitched voice resulted from his over-crying. "…But I don't want to leave you, Kai. I…I _don't want to…_!" he wailed as he launched himself at Kai's chest once more, weeping, crying, sobbing, shrieking, everything that he wanted to do at the moment.

"But like I said, I'll always be here beside you. I'll never leave your side."

"_HOW_?! I'll leave for China tomorrow, and, and, and…and…" the neko-jin trailed off, he doesn't know what to say anymore.

"In your heart, Rei. In your memories, in your experiences. I will never leave them, and you could always look back and remember me."

**[[ Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go ]]**

"It's…not enough," Rei sadly whined, sniffing and wheezing on the way, catching his breath from his hiccups. "It's not enough…not enough to satisfy me that my memories of Kai would be very much like the breathing Kai."

"C'mon, look at me." The younger boy obeyed as he was told, gazing upon the older teen, gold meeting crimson, each swiveling in its deep pools of unshed emotions. "Now tell me. Who am I?"

"Kai."

"Now close your eyes. Think of the owner of those rose-red orbs watching you, the owner that had loved you purely and completely. Who is that owner?"

"Kai."

"See?"

Rei opened his eyes, only revealing more tears. "But that's still not enough…. Kai…it's so hard…"

**[[ Runaway with my heart ]]**

Destiny was so cruel, giving men a chance to find happiness in their life, then by one small event all of it crushes to the ground. He would go back to China, back to Shantung, back to the White Tigers, back to his friends, but it would cost him his eternal happiness, and he was not left any choice. It would cost him his enjoyment, his life, his love.

His Kai.

**[[ Runaway with my hope ]]**

And Kai. He would never see him again. Why? That's something he was sure of, but couldn't admit it to himself. Something that would really happen, but would not accept it. All his hope of resting in this world with his newfound love mangled and vanished, leaving him now only himself.

**[[ Runaway with my love ]]**

Kai's love. Something he didn't ask for, yet granted to him. It made him feel heaven, feel joy, feel loved by someone you love too. Made him happy, in utmost heights of blissfulness and merriment. But it also made him feel pain, anguish, sorrow, grief.

Just like he does now.

**[[ I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on ]]**

"Rei…I always love you. I do, I really do. Just remember that, and I'll always be with you."

**[[ In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all the time ]]**

"In your heart, in your memories, in everything. I'll stay with you for all the time."

**[[ If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go ]]**

They were now in the airport, Tyson, Max and Kenny all crying at their friend's sudden departure, but accepted it, and they joined in the watching Rei off. Rei just smiled at them, saying he'll be back, although in his mind he himself wasn't sure that he'd _ever_ be back. No one could save him now. No one…could help him now.

Then there was Kai, crossed arms, standing distantly away from their group. Rei shook his head, Kai would always be like that in front of the others. He asked the three Beybladers to give them "privacy" for awhile, to which they understood almost immediately and darted out of the scene, leaving the area for between Kai and Rei only.

"Well…this is it, Rei," Kai exclaimed, uncrossing his arms and trotting forward the shaking teen, placing both of his hands on Rei's shoulders.

"…I don't want to leave you Kai!" Rei burst out from yet again, quickly pulling Kai into a hug.

**[[ Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go ]]**

"But you have to. Isn't that right…?" Kai grinned, returning the embrace from his kitten. The neko-jin looked up to him with his pooling amber orbs, finally letting it spill, no matter how much of an idiot he appeared to be. He was so stupid again…Kai had always helped and saved him, and of course, he could right now. And he did by letting Rei know that everything has an end, and it would always had, he had made Rei let out his emotions, which he cannot do in front of the others.

"I'll miss you Rei…but remember, I'm always beside you. Think of me if you ever feel you're lonely, okay?" Rei nodded in response, obviously clear to him on what might happen to him at their tribe.

"I'll…I'll miss you too, Kai…"

**[[ If I could turn back time ]]**

"If only…three months weren't over yet," Rei mumbled, only to receive a shake from Kai's grayish blue head. Rei smiled gently. "…I love you, Kai," he whispered as he buried his head into Kai's chest again, creating muffling sounds.

**[[ I'll go wherever you will go ]]**

To that Rei removed his clutch from the Russian's well-toned body, then stepped back a bit away from Kai. He glanced up and down the Hiwatari's figure, drinking into detail the final appearance of Kai—much more handsome than he used to be.

**[[ If I could make you mine ]]**

Kai had understood him too well, just too well. He pulled up Rei's face to meet his, closing the distance between them, his lips taking into Rei's own taut lips, the Chinese receiving the passionate embrace as they have their kiss. Finally, they separated for air.

"Our first shared kiss…" Rei whispered, running tanned fingers along his semi-wet lips. "…will be our last."

**[[ I'll go wherever you will go ]]**

He picked up his things, ready to leave for the next flight to Shantung, China, until Kai grabbed his arm making him drop his possessions and he was yanked onto him, landing on Kai's firm chest.

They remained just like that for a few minutes, not one saying anything, just enjoying the utter stillness between them. Kai stroked raven locks from his kitten's head, remembering the feeling of having to rake his hand into these silky strands that had always amused him.

"I love you too, Rei.

"I do.

"I really do.

"And I'll always be with you.

"I'll go wherever you will go."

**[[ I'll go wherever you will go ]]**

**   
  
Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **There! Sequel all done and it took me a day to write this! T.T I know, I know, it's just that…that…=points at writer's block= just keeps barging into my mind and I can't concentrate!!! Oh, and please don't kill me!!! It's a happy ending anyway, ne…? =cringes at the sight of flamers= Nooo!!! Please don't flame me!!! Actually it's okay, but I hope it's in a nice way…. R&R!!! Please tell me if this isn't a waste of time!!!

Kai's _WAAAAY_ OOC I know…. And I'm not telling why Rei would never see Kai again! If you wanna know then we'll just have to see about the feedback I get, okay??? Then maybe I'll right _another_ sequel….

And as promised, the individual thankies part will be next chapter (Faint)!!! Once again, I thank you for the effort of reviewing my fic and for even reading it!!! If you read it but not reviewed, it's ok, still appreciated!!!

**  
  
= Ja ne! =**


End file.
